Summer Craze!
by hiko
Summary: What happens if some of the Kenshin-gumi go to the 20th century. read and review!
1. women...scary...

Summer Craze ****

Summer Craze!

By: hiko

Usual disclaimer attached. Okay. I guess I was just bored when I wrote this fic so don't blame me if there are parts here that suck. Anyway, the person I know told me that the story was good. Don't know if you people will think of it that way too. Well then, read it and probably enjoy.

****

Chapter 1- Women… scary…

"I just don't get it. How come people here keep looking at us like we're some kind of weirdoes or something?" Sano kept his hands in his pockets to restrain himself from causing any damage to his surroundings. "I just don't get it!"

"Pipe down, chicken head. At least they're not throwing things at us." Yahiko said calmly.

Kenshin looked at his sakabattou, which was tied to his waist. "Hey, I guess it's not all that bad. I mean…" Kenshin paused for a while. "At least no one is trying to take my sakabattou. And if no one is trying to do that, then that means I can rest." He said with a smile.

"Oh sure. You won't really care if people are looking at you everywhere since all you care about is you sakabattou." Sano replied. He suddenly noticed that a certain voice was not participating in the conversation. He turned to Kaoru, who seemed like she was in her own world not caring about a thing. "Hey Jou-chan!"

Kaoru's heart jumped for a moment because of the sudden call. 

"Don't do that, Sano! You know how I feel when people just call me all of a sudden, like that!" Kaoru gave Sano a cold glare that gave the message 'you shouldn't do that again or else.' Unfortunately the message didn't get through. And so Sano replied with his usual mischievous smile.

"Hehe. Sorry Jou-chan."

Kaoru mumbled a few words of irritation and went back to studying her brochure. A moment of silence filled the air. But was interrupted by Kenshin's sudden call, which pierced through the silence like a needle.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Once again, Kaoru's heart jumped. She held her fist up and got ready for her best punch. Not noticing a thing, Kenshin continued to talk to Kaoru. Sano and Yahiko laid low and awaited the thrashing.

"Looks like Kaoru's getting ready." Yahiko said, putting on his sneakiest grin. 

Shortly after, Sano replied.

"Shame on you Yahiko! You know you shouldn't just watch. Haven't I thought you anything?" Sano followed Yahiko's grin. "You should start the countdown for timing. Hehe."

"Oh ya! Great idea, Sano! Starting countdown… 5…"

Kenshin continued.

"Kaoru-dono? Maa maa, Kaoru-dono. Hey can you…"

"…4… 3…"

"…please tell me…"

"…2… 1…"

"Kaoru-dono"

"…0! "

---KABAM!!!---

"Orororoooooo!!!" @_@!!!

Kenshin went flying into the air and shortly landed with a huge lump on his head.

"Yow. That must be painful." Sano bent down and started to poke Kenshin on the head to see if he was still alive.

"You mean, that must be REALLY painful." Yahiko looked at Kenshin, who was badly hurt. He followed Sano, bending down, as well.

"Oro… dego zariyo…" Kenshin fell unconscious.

Sano and Yahiko stared at Kenshin with their mouths half open.

"Women… sacry…" Sano continued to poke Kenshin on the head.

"Really scary…" Yahiko replied after.

"Sano! Yahiko!" Kaoru crossed her arms and gave a striking pose. 

Sano and Yahiko stood up and faced Kaoru like soldiers in an army. They even gave her a solute.

"Come on. Let's go find a place to stay for the night before it gets dark. Sano, You carry Kenshin." Slowly walking ahead.

Yahiko snickered behind Sano's back. He gave Yahiko an icy stare that sort of sent a chill down his back. Kaoru looked at their bags on the floor and turned to Yahiko.

"And Yahiko, you carry the bags."

The moment he heard those words, his snicker turned into a whine. He started loading the bags on his back and arms, one by one.

The four started off. Kaoru was the leader. The only thing she carried was a brochure of the country they were staying in. Yahiko was behind Kaoru, carrying the bags. And Sano was the last, carrying the dead-weighted Rurouni on his back. The sun started to set but they had not found a place to stay yet. Kaoru saw a building and ran to it. 

"At last!!! A place to stay for the night!" Kaoru jumped for joy and ran into the hotel.

Sano and Yahiko followed her wearily. The three were too excited to finally find a hotel, that they just ran to one of the 14 floors and picked a room to stay in. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that the room, they picked, was occupied by someone. 

*ding dong ding dong*

"Hey, I wonder what this button is for? Hmmm…" Sano pondered for a while.

"Stop pressing it baka! You might break it." Yahiko pulled Sano's arm away to keep him from pressing the button.

"Oh I know! It's to bring you food! Haha. That's it! I hope the food will come soon." He continued to press the button while Yahiko continued to tug his arm away.

*ding dong ding ding ding ding*

"Why do people always come when I'm in the bathroom?"

*ding ding ding dong*

"All right! All right! I'm coming. Sheesh. You'd think they're giving birth or something."

*ding dong*

"Okay okay." Naomi walked to the door. Placed her hand on the door knob but her foot was..

*ding dong*

"Haha. This is so fun. I wonder when the food, or whatever you get, will arrive." Sano repeatedly pressed the doorbell.

"Stop it Sano!" Kaoru yelled at Sano and gave him a punch on the head. And as usual the result was a lump. "Don't you know that you won't get anything if you keep pressing that?! It's just a button!"

Suddenly, a female-like figure appeared before the door. It seemed like she was falling and apparently landed on Sano!

Author's notes: Hey readers! Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't worry. There are still more chapter and if I didn't finish the latest one, I'll try to finish it… well, some day. Read the 2nd chapter. Yup yup. Just read and review! -_-ZzZ…

****


	2. What a show!

Chapter 2- What a Show ****

Chapter 2- What a Show!

Sano didn't catch her with his arms or hands (he was still holding Kenshin) but by… the MOUTH?! As fast as light, Naomi backed away from Sano. Her face was all red after that unexpected event. Sano's face was not left red but had an astonished look.

"Wow... so is that what you get for pressing that thing?" Sano's face was still pretty much surprised. 

There was a moment of silence in the hallway but it was shortly broken by Kenshin's soft groans.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I should be more careful when I walk with wet feet." She was still red and was very embarrassed for what had happened. 

Kaoru was covering Yahiko's eyes because of what Naomi was wearing. It was true that she was wearing a robe. But since she was in a hurry to answer the door, she was not able to tie the sash securely. Underneath her robe she was wearing a towel, which reached about some inches above her knees. From the looks of it, the towel was only fit to cover her body. That was how short it was.

"I'm so sorry. Umm… maybe o can make it up to you by letting you people stay here for the night. Well, that is if it's okay with all of you."

Kaoru was so happy with the offer that she started jumping for joy. But she was still careful enough to not take her hands off Yahiko's eyes. "Resally? You'll let us stay?"

"Yes. That's the least I can do."

"All right! That's great! Thanks a lot! Err… umm…"

"Please. Call me Naomi. Now come in. I'm sure all of you are hungry and tired. But do not worry. I'll help all of you settle in first and then I'll prepare dinner. Okay?"

Naomi showed them their rooms, took a quick bath, dressed up, and gave them a tour of the place. After; Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin went to their room and got their clothes ready for a nice warm bath.

*knock knock* 

"What? Oh it's probably Naomi." Yahiko proceeded to the door and opened it. 

Naomi was with some towels, blankets, pillows and other stuff for their room. Kenshin woke up shortly after.

"Yahiko?" Kenshin saw Yahiko bring some of the stuff Naomi was carrying. He placed it on the bed, which landed with a thump.

"Huh? Oh Kenshin. You're awake."

"What? What are we doing in a room?"

"Oh ya. You weren't awake when we were invited to stay."

"We were invited de gozaru yo? That's quit nice of the person. Oro? Hey Yahiko. What were you doing a while ago before I woke up?"

"Umm… I was getting my clothes ready for a bath."

"Seems like your mind has changed towards baths, huh?" Sano laughed. He was preparing his clothes too. "But then again… I think a nice twentieth century bath would do the trick for my aching body. I mean carrying a dead-weighted Rurouni isn't that easy, you know." He unwrapped the bandages from his left hand. "Fox lady sure doesn't know the meaning of 'gentle.' Ouch. She wraps these bandages around my hands too hard." Sano blew his left hand to probably take the pain away.

"Too bad Kenshin." Yahiko had a sly grin on his face.

"Oro?"

"It's just too bad that you missed the great show."

Sano started to blush, still looking at his unwrapped hand.

"Nani? What show, Yahiko?"

"Ohh… you know. The show when Sano ki…"

Sano pulled Yahiko down onto the floor and wrapped his mouth with one of the bandages. Yahiko squirmed and kicked about, trying to brake free. But Sano pinned Yahiko down instantly. Confused, Kenshin couldn't help but ask again.

"Sano, what show?"

"Show? Show? Ohh… that show. It's… it's… umm... it's the show when umm… Yahiko and I made Jou-chan mad and she started hitting us and stuff… YEAH! That's it. Kaoru got really mad and started hitting us." Sano answered Kenshin with a mischievous smile. 

Yahiko kept kicking and tried to tell Kenshin the truth but Yahiko's words just came out as weird sounds, due to the bandages. "Whrrr… Thrauus yuugh fruu… iyanyo hissed nyaoi!"

"What's that Yahiko?"

Gagging Yahiko with even more bandages, Sano murmured to Yahiko. "Be quite you little punk or I'll throw you off this building."

Since Yahiko couldn't run away from Sano and do his usual game of "war", he just kept quiet and calmed down.

"There. That's better."

Sano felt content for a while because Yahiko had finally stopped kicking. But that feeling turned back into panic, again, after he remembered Kenshin was still in the room.

"Sano? What did Yahiko try to say?"

"Uhh… he said that Kaoru was really really mad and she started hitting us… non-stop whacking…"

"Nani?"

"… on the head… it made a lot of lumps and well…"

Kenshin's face looked confused as always so he listened carefully to Sano, hoping he would understand what Sano was trying to say. Sano was pretty confused at what he was saying, too. Actually, he didn't get anything he was saying either, but anyway he just said words that came up in his mind. Struck with dumb luck, he still continued for the sake of giving a good answer to Kenshin.

"… it really hurt.!"

Kenshin was still confused as ever while Sano just continued his story. Soon after, he ended.

"I just don't know how you can stand it?"

"Umm… Sano? Are you finished with your story already?"

"Huh? Umm… Yes Kenshin. I am. I'm done. Finished. The story already ended. My lips will zip itself now. And now I'll be quiet."

"Okay Sano. I think you can calm down now and rest do gozaru yo."

"Ya. I think I should rest. Boy, that story made me tired. Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

"Haha. You're back to your old self again. That's good de gozaru yo."

"My old self? Can you repeat that, Kenshin? I don't think I get what you said."

"Never mind. It's not that important de gozaru ka. I just wanted to say that you should ask Yahiko for the schedule. He's the one who knows it de gozaru yo."

"Oh ya! Okay I'll ask him right now. Hey, Yahiko-ch…"

Below Sano was Yahiko, sleeping. It seemed like he was still able to fall asleep even if he was gagged and pinned down. Kenshin came closer and looked at Yahiko.

"Oro? Yup. Looks like he fell asleep de gozaru yo."

"No! He can't be asleep! Besides, he hasn't eaten dinner yet. I bet he's just faking it."

"But Sano… ano… I really think he's sleeping."

"No. of course not. Here I'll prove it to you…"

Sano then stood up and bent over Yahiko with both his hands at the side of his mouth. He took a deep breath and let it out with a blast.

"HEY YOU! I'M GOING TO FINISH ALL THE FOOD WITH OUT YOU!"

With those words, Yahiko jumped from his backand onto his feet. His eyes wide open and he made a pose as if getting ready to run.

"Brr!? Brrerr bs za pood?" 

Noticing at once that Sano was no longer pinning him down, Yahiko quickly untied the double layer of bandages.

"Damn it, Sano! I swear I will get you for this! You're gonna be so sorry you would wish that you…"

"Ya ya okay little brat. I get what you're saying, but I didn't let you go just for you talk I. I let you go because I wanted to know the schedule Yahiko-chan."

"What?! CHAN! Don't call me chan!"

"All right all right already. Now can you please tell me the schedule?"

"Why should I?"

"What?! Why you little…"

Kenshin went in front of Sano before he could tear Yahiko to pieces. "Maa maa, Sano. Calm down de gozaru ka."

"Calm down?! How can you possibly say that Kenshin?! That little baka is getting on my nerves! Let me tie him up again! That would teach him a thing or two!"

Yahiko faced Sano and stuck his tongue out. "Buu! You can't do that! Nanananana."

Sano became furious because of what Yahiko did. After that, Sano flipped his lid. He threw Kenshin aside and went torpedoing straight towards Yahiko. Eventually, Sano pushed Yahiko so hard, they both fell on the floor. The two started to fight and call each other names. Most of them could be heard clearly. Others were just too muffled up by the punches and kicks. These were the names Kenshin was able to hear, "BAKA!" "RUNT!" "ROOSTER HEAD!" "KENSHIN WANNA BE!" "CHICKEN LIPS!", and so on. Kenshin tried to calm them down from the other side of the room, but the two just couldn't hear him.

"Maa maa… Yahiko, Sano…" Kenshin continued on. Soon enough, Naomi came back to the room with a little more stuff.

Author's notes: Okay okay. Some of you Sano fans might be mad at me for doing that but… I needed to do something, you know?! Anyway, I have to admit that the first few chapters are pretty darn boring. But… later chapters are really funny and interesting! I'm not telling you to skip the first few chapters okay? Besides, who knows, you guys might like it. Well, keep on reading, readers! ^_^ Read and review chapter 3!


	3. Let the battle begin

Chapter 3- Let the Battle Begin ****

Chapter 3- Let the Battle Begin!

Sano and Yahiko suddenly stopped, but had a pose from fighting. 

"Umm… I hope I'm not interrupting anything but… it seems like dinner isn't ready yet. So, I thought that I would fix this room while waiting." Naomi picked up some soap and toothbrushes from the pile Yahiko brought in a while ago. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to fix the room. You can continue with what you guys were doing a minute ago."

"Oro… I don't think that would be a good idea for them to continue se gozaru yo." Kenshin said. "Besides, I think it's best that we fix the room. We wouldn't want you to go through a lot of trouble."

Kenshin's words crossed through Naomi's mind. Since she was pretty tired and she was only a mere human, she began brain storming. Her two consciences were right beside her to help. One was the good, also known as the angel conscience. The other one was the bad influence one, also known as the devil.

'Hmm… should I let them fix the room themselves? I am pretty tired. But ohh… that's not being a good host if I let them.'

The battle of the good and evil began from that simple phrase, "should I let them fix the room themselves?".

"No Naomi. Don't let them. As a good host, you are suppose to do everything for your guests." The angel crossed her arms and began to nod her head. "Yup yup. That's what you're suppose to do."

The devil pointed at the angel with her pitchfork and faced Naomi. "Don't listen to that goodie two shoes, Naomi. It's better if you let them do it themselves. I mean, you are already cooking dinner for them. And if you let them do it for you, you'll get to rest."

The angel, shaking her head. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Don't listen to her Naomi! She's just trying to trick you so that you'll do what she wants and then you'll get in trouble! Don't Naomi!"

"Eeee! Sorry, wrong answer, feather girl. Come on, Naomi, you can trust me for advises and answers. Just because she has a ring…"

The angel interrupts. "It's a hailo!"

"… hailo, ring, whatever. Just because she has that, doesn't mean she's always right. Look, I may not have that ring thing on top of my head and white wings on my back. But I do have a pointy tail and a pitchfork. See, how cool is that? Not to mention I have two things too."

"So… that doesn't mean you're trust worthy." The angel muttered under her breath. 

Because of that, the devil poked the good with her pitchfork and the angel disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"There, Naomi. I got rid of her for you. Now she doesn't have to boss you around. Hehe."

'Okay. I guess I know the answer to my question now.' Naomi faced Kenshin, who was waiting patiently for her reply.

The devil watched her carefully with a wicked grin of success. The angel reappeared to watch, too. Her face had a smile, too. 

Naomi took a short breath before she answered Kenshin's question. "Thank you very much. I you offer."

The devil jumped for joy and started yelling "success!" She turned to the angel, who was on her right, and said, "Ha! I won and you lost! It looks like I'm better in convincing people than you! Woohoo!" She then looked at the angel's face and paused for a while. "Hey! Why are you smiling?! You're suppose to be sad because you lost! Why aren't you crying?!"

The angel started to laugh and finally told her reason. "I just remembered a certain saying some humans like to say."

"What? What is that saying, then?"

"The saying is… you should never count your chickens before they're hatched."

"What?"

After the angel said that, she left the confused devil to watch the rest of the show. The devil watched Naomi even more carefully this time.

"I appreciate your offer, but I cannot accept it. I'm very sorry."

"Oh okay. What would you like us to do de gozaru yo?"

"I would like you to wait patiently, with your clothes for your bath, until I finish fixing up. After, I will teach all of you how to use the tub. Okay?"

"Very well. But are you sure?"

Yahiko stood up. "Ya. You might want us to help you at least."

Naomi shook her head and replied courteously. "I'm positive."

"Okay then. I guess we'll have to get our clothes quickly." Yahiko went to his bag and started searching for his nightwear. Sano and Kenshin did the same. After a few minutes, the three stepped out of the room and Naomi started fixing. Sano, Kenshin and Yahiko sat on the sofas in the living room. Kaoru came out of Naomi's room soon after.

"So, how's your room?" Kaoru smiled.

"Our room is fine, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled back at her. "How's yours de gozaru yo?"

"Hmm? Oh, my room. I'm staying in Naomi's room actually."

"Naomi? Is she the owner of this place?" Kenshin scratched his head a bit.

"That's right!"

"Oro? What's right Yahiko?"

"Since you were unconscious, you don't know Naomi."

"Uhhh… I guess not de gozaru yo. Hahaha."

Kaoru and Yahiko told Kenshin about who Naomi is. They also told him what had been happening while he was unconscious. Even the **** of Sano.

"Wow Sano. I never knew that would happen. Especially to you I guess de gozaru ka."

Sano was a little pink on the cheeks, but he still had the strength to talk. Even though he was so embarrassed. 

"HEY! That wasn't suppose to happen!"

"Ya right. I bet you liked what happened, huh?" Yahiko teased Sano.

"There was nothing." Sano mumbled. "If I knew that that pressing thing was for bringing kissed, I would have never pressed it."

"Okay Sano. Keep telling yourself that." Raccoon ears popped out of Kaoru's head as she started laughing. 

Yahiko joined her with the teasing. Sano just pouted like a little kid. He also wore a frown on his face. Kenshin patted him on the back as he started to say, "Don't worry Sano. It's all right if you're embarrassed at what happened to you de gozaru yo. But you shouldn't be too embarrassed. It's all right if someone kissed you de gozaru yo. That's even a great thing if someone kissed you de gozaru yo."

Sano looked at Kenshin with his frown still on. "Then if it's such a great thing, why don't you and Jou-chan kiss, huh? I mean you guys have been liking each other for about 5 years now, right? Why haven't I seen you guys kiss?"

"Ano… Sano… umm… well…" Kenshin started to fidget and fiddle with his hands. Making little circles with his fingers.

"I mean… you guys have been with each other for 5 years or more. But I only met Naomi in a few seconds and she kissed me. Well, I think she even kissed me before we even got to know each other. Now tell me. What do you think is wrong with this picture, huh?"

Kenshin was still fiddling with his fingers. Kaoru was bowing her head and sort of blushed. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with short glances and then drew her head up to face Sano.

"Well… Sano… it's because… well… uhh…" Before she could finish, Naomi stepped into the living room. It was silent for a while. No one said a word but exchanged glances. Finally, Naomi decided to break the silence.

"Hey, I'm done with the room now. If you want me to teach you how to use the tub, just ask me. Okay? I'll just be in the kitchen." Naomi walked away and went to the kithen.

"Yahiko!" Sano called.

"Hai." Yahiko replied.

"Call Naomi. Okay?"

"What?! Why can't you call her yourself?"

"Fine then. I guess I'll just be the one to take a bath first." Sano took a few steps heading to the kitchen. Suddenly Yahiko jumped out of his seat and darted towards the kitchen before Sano could take another step. Before Sano went back to where he left Kenshin and Kaoru, Yahiko came out of the kitchen with Naomi.

"All right! A bath! I can't wait to see how these modern tubs work! Yahiko kept jumping and yelling while Naomi followed with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Hey slow down, Yahiko."

"YYEEAAHH!!!"

Soon , Yahiko and Naomi were out of sight. Sano went back to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Okay, I'm back! Now… where did we leave off again? Hmmm… Oh ya! Jou-chan, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say umm… well, I don't think it's civilized if a man should give a woman a kiss if… umm… if they were not married yet. Yes, that's what I was going to say."

Sano and Kenshin looked at Kaoru with shock. Sano started to laugh hard with tears in his eyes because he was laughing a bit too hard. Kenshin was almost going to cry because he was a bit disappointed at Kaoru's answer. While Sano and Kenshin were doing those things, Kaoru's mind was almost going to flip! Even though she looked totally normal just staring at Kenshin and Sano, inside she was hitting herself like crazy. She kept on repeating a four letter word over and over again. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" The same word repeated over and over like a broken record. The three of the Kenshin-gumi looked like they were in a mental hospital, not an apartment.

Finally the insanity stopped. A continuous sound was heard. It was a pleasant sound, yet for them it was haunting. They fixed their eyes on the door and watched patiently for the next victim.

Author's notes: Well, I don't know if you thought the third chapter was nice. Hope you liked it. Okay, there's more to come so read on! Read and review chapter 4! @_@ It's coming soon!


	4. Ring and kiss??

Chapter 4- Ring and Kiss ****

Chapter 4- Ring and Kiss???

*ding dong ding dong*

"Hey Jou-chan. Wh… why don't you get it?" Sano stuttered while tugging on Kaoru like a little kid.

"Baka." Kaoru murmured. "Don't you know that the only person I'm gonna be kissing is Kenshin?!"

Kenshin started to blush. He only looked like he was blushing but inside he was jumping for joy. At that same moment he felt like his hand was reaching out to touch Kaoru's cheek. Well, actually his hand was about to reach out to hold Kaoru's head and he would give her the best kiss he could. Unfortuantely…

*ding dong ding dong*

"Ohh… what a spoiler. Just when everything was getting hot de gozaru yo." Kenshin started to mumble trying to cast a cold glare at the door. But before he could turn into Battousai, Yahiko ran into the room all of a sudden. Naomi shortly followed. She went straight to the door.

*ding dong ding dong*

"Hey Naomi!" Yelled Yahiko.

"What is it?!" Naomi yelled back.

"Where did you say it was?!"

"On the table near the shelf!" Naomi faced the door again.

"Do you really think she's gonna open it?" Kaoru whispered to Kenshin.

As Naomi opened the door, Yahiko came running in and accidentally pushed her. This time, Naomi was able to keep her balance and did not fall. Instead, she just took three small steps forward because she was left quite unstable. She looked back to see if Yahiko was still there, so that she could scold him.

"Next time watch where you're going. Okay Yahiko?" Called Naomi as Yahiko ran back into his room. 

"Sure!" Yahiko waved back.

"Well… she opened it. Only thing is she didn't kiss the visitor…" Kenshin said to Kaoru.

"HEY! That's Kenshin's voice!" Megumi pushed Hiko, who was infront of her, and made her way through the door. The tall forty-two year old man fell down because of the sudden push. What a push It didn't take long for Kaoru and Megumi to start fighting for Kenshin. The two kept yanking him everywhere like a rag doll. 

"Maa maa Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono. Please stop. Look, Naomi seems to be missing de gozaru yo." Kenshin had his spiral eyes on because of the continuous pulling. 

"Ugh… Don't worry Kenshin. That girl is probably somewhere right now… Ugh! Let go!" Megumi kept pulling harder and harder. But Kaoru was not willing to let go.

"Hmm… Naomi answered the door, right? So that probably means that… Ahah!" Sano's eyes widened. He put on his mischievous smile once again and faced Kenshin and the two girls. "That means… she's on the floor!"

Kaoru and Megumi stopped pulling and looked at Sano with the "baka-no-baka" face. Since the two girls were not paying attention, Kenshin managed to struggle free. He peered down from the couch and to his surprise found Naomi and his, ever mean, shisho on the floor.

"OH MY LAUNDRY!!! Shisho!" Kenshin started to turn red. His eyes bugged out and he had one big sweat drop on his head. The others peered down as well and had the same reaction.

"Damn! I guess you are suppose to do that if you open the door, huh? Well…" Sano shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's what you get for living in such a messed up time."

"Hey Hiko! When are you gonna get off of her?" Kaoru asked, still shocked.

"Anytime soon would be nice. Just the sight of older men and much younger women together makes me sick." Megumi turned away with her hand covering her eyes.

Naomi's face was red now. Hiko was not really blushing because he found himself pretty lucky for doing this. "After all, all the younger guys probably get to do this all the time. It has been a while since I got to kiss someone." Hiko thought. After a few minutes of enjoying his position on the floor, he got off of Naomi. Before he could apologize to her, about his misbehavior, a sort of squeaky voice was heard in the hallway of the building. Along came a jumpy, hyper, average height, girl and a tall, serious and expressionless-faced man. 

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama! Look! This place is so cool!"

"…"

"Come on Aoshi-sama! Let's go get a room for the two of us to stay in. Okay?"

"…"

When Sano peeped outside, he saw Misao pulling Aoshi's gi continuously in the hallway.

"Hey weasel woman! What a surprise finding you here." Sano popped his head back inside to tell the others. "Hey, minna! Weasel woman and Shinomori are here."

He popped his head back outside again. But when he took a look outside, Misao was right in front of him. She had a very creepy look on her face and there were veins sticking out all over her forehead. When she raised her fist, to hit Sano, more veins showed on her hand. Sano gave his best smile to calm her down. Unfortunately, she was really pissed off. And so Misao tortured and clobered, and tickled and did all the most horrible things to Sano. Kaoru rushed to the scene to hold Misao back while Megumi rushed to Sano to tend to his wounds. Well, actually she walked really slow, not really caring a thing about Sano. When she finally got there, she took out some bandages and started wrapping.

"Ouch! Hey fox lady! Cut it out! Can't you see that you're making it worse?!" Sano yelled.

Megumi got irritated and started wrapping the bandages harder. Sano started wailing in agony. It didn't take a very long time for Megumi to mummify Sano completely, leaving no unwrapped place except the nose.

"That'll teach you to be quiet. Ohohoho." Megumi said as she started to laugh with her fox ears on top of her head. 

While Misao was still trying to struggle loose from Kaoru, Megumi was still laughing, all the other people were just making a fuss. And as for Hiko and Naomi, they were just standing in the corner. They didn't say much and were just exchanging glances instead of talking. Naomi was pretty much embarrassed because of the whole kissing thing and so she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I uhhh… umm…" Naomi stuttered as her eyes looked up to see Hiko.

"I am very sorry for falling on you." Hiko started in a straight face. "But I also had the pleasure of doing it for you. I just hope we can share that moment again sometime."

Naomi turned super red and looked down at the floor again.

"Just tell me whenever you wish to do so." Hiko gave a bow and then went to join the others.

Naomi's embarrassment tuned into a surprised look. "Hmm… how come… why do these people look so familiar and yet… I've never met them in my whole life? Hmm… well anyway, I should at least be a good host." Naomi smiled and walked towards the crowd in the hallway.

"You make me sick! Do you know that, Hiko?" Megumi pointed at Hiko as she started scolding him.

Hiko smirked at her. "Well, almost everyone can make a fox sick."

"Ohh… why I would…" Megumi started to grind her teeth as she took out some bandages from her medical box. Before she could do anything to Hiko, Kenshin went in between the two.

"Maa maa, Megumi-dono. Shisho was only kidding de gozaru yo. Please calm down."

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down, Kenshin?! Well, this is how I'll calm down. I'll hang him with this!" Megumi readied her bandages and headed towards Hiko, shoving Kenshin aside.

"Go right ahead, fox lady. Come on. Bring it on." Hiko smirked once more and held his sword.

Before anything else happened, Naomi stood in the way of the fight to call them all in.

"Sorry for interrupting again but I would like to call all of you in for some tea. Please. This way."

All of them followed Naomi. They took their seats in the couch while Naomi brought out some tea. She then went away to prepare some more room materials. Shortly, Yahiko came out with a towel hanging from his shoulders and his hair all wet.

"Hey! What? Megumi? Hiko? Misao and Aoshi? How the heck did you guys get here?" Yahiko walked to a pillow, on the floor, and sat on it.

"By air, baka. What else did you think?" Hiko muttered with his arms crossed. All of a sudden, a wet towel came flying through the air. He dodged it by just moving his head slightly to the side. "My my. Aren't we hot headed today."

"I'M NOT A BAKA AND I'M NOT HOT HEADED!!!" Yahiko yelled.

"Ya sure… baka." Hiko grinned.

"WHAT?!" Yahiko's eyes reddened as veins popped up everywhere.

Kenshin put one hand on Yahiko's head to calm him down.

"Maa maa de gozaru ka. Please. This isn't our dojo. That is why we must not mess it up de gozaru yo."

Hiko smirked as a sign of approval while Yahiko just cooled himself down.

"Since Yahiko's done, I'm going to head to the showers." Sano stood up with a smile of mischief and headed to his room. But before he could enter, Naomi came out with a bunch of towels, blankets, bed covers, slippers and mattresses. "Huh? Oh, here let me help you with those." Sano walked towards Naomi.

Naomi shook her head. "No. It's okay. I'm fine with all this stuff. I'm use to carrying a lot."

"I see."

"Oh! By the was, I haven't introduced myself to everyone here yet." Naomi gave a short, low bow. "My name is Sekitsu, Naomi. Most people call me Naomi. But my close friends and relatives call me Ni-chan." She quickly fixed the blanket on her arm. "It is very nice to meet you all."

The Kenshin-gumi, along with Megumi, Misao, Aoshi and Hiko, stood up and followed the way Naomi presented herself. 

"Okay. I shall now tell all of you the sleeping arrangement. Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Aoshi and Hiko will sleep in that room." Naomi pointed to the room where Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano were staying. "And Kaoru, Megumi and Misao will sleep in my room." She took a few steps towards the men's room. "I thnk it is best if all of you go to your rooms now. All of you should get ready for supper, too. Don't mind me. I'm just going to fix the rooms." She made her way into the room, where the guys were going to sleep, and started fixing mattresses and towels. After a short while, she retired into her own room. There, she fixed the mattresses and towels as well. She then came out of the room and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

All of them did as they were told and went into their rooms. Each of them took a bath while some of them got their clothes ready. As soon as they all finished, Naomi called them all into the dinning room. They all came in a hurry and in not time were seated and eating.

"Woohoo!!! So much food!!! This is what I've been waiting for!" Sano yelled in excitement. 

"For once I have to agree with you Sanosuke." Megumi said as she ate and drank.

Yahiko stuffed his face with food, food, food and more food.

"If you ever want more I can always bring out more." Naomi smiled.

"I don't think that will be necessary. There is a lot of food here on the table already de gozaru yo." Kenshin said in his sheepish voice.

"By the way Naomi." Kaoru placed more food into her bowl. 

"Huh?" Naomi turned her head to face Kaoru. 

"Why is there an extra plate beside you? Are you expecting anyone?"

"Ano… yes." She said with a happy smile on her face. "As a matter of fact, I am expecting someone to visit me. It has been a while since I last saw him."

"Did we come on a bad day? We're sorry. We can leave you two alone once he arrives."

"No no. It was me who invited all of you to stay. So that's why it doesn't bother me if you stay here when he arrives."

"Oh… well then, let's have as much fun now! Okay?!" Kaoru gobbled down the rest of her food in her bowl and filled it up again.

All of them were eating and talking a lot. They were truly having a great time. In spite of all the loud noises they were making, Naomi was still able to hear the door bell.

*ding dong ding dong*

Outside the door…

"Even if you have all those fans, you will never get yourself a girl who you would really love. And that's not your only problem. No matter how many times those fans of yours kiss you… not to mention where they kiss you… you will never have a kiss you would ever enjoy." Saito pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled a bit and blew out a puff of smoke.

Soujiro looked at him with doubt. "Then I'll make a bet with you Hajime, Saito. I'll kiss whoever answers this door. If I like her during our stay, I'll ask her to be my girl friend." He smiled a smile of victory.

"Sure. And if you are able to do all those things, including her becoming your girl friend, I'll give you 1,000 Yen." Saito said as he blew out another puff of smoke.

"Very well. And if she doesn't become my girlfriend I'll give you 1,000 Yen as well." Soujiro answered back.

"You're on." Saito showed a grin on his face.

"Ummm… excuse me." Tsubome said bowing her head. "But how are you so sure a woman is going to answer the door?"

Saito bent down a little until his face was as low as Tsubome's. "Well Tsubome, that means that Soujiro here will just have to become gay."

"Is that normal?" Tsubome gave a confused look.

The door knob gave a small twist.

"All right Soujiro, Setta. Better get ready with your lops." Saito gave one last puff of smoke and finally extinguished his cigarette. 

"If it's a freaking guy then I'd rather pay you 1,000 Yen." Soujiro muttered under his breath.

The door opened and Naomi was the one who answered it. Soujiro quickly grabbed her, wrapping his right arm on her waist and placing his left hand at the back of her head. He then gave Naomi a kiss. Naomi turned bright red all over again. Soujiro didn't let go of her until sometime. Naomi wasn't able to pull away because she was frozen with shock. 

Soujiro then, gave Naomi a quick bow and a happy greeting. "Konban wa." Soujiro smiled said with a smile on his face.


End file.
